


Last Minute Trade

by Nestra, shrift



Series: Last Minute Trade [1]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-20
Updated: 2001-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his disastrous date in "Small Town", Casey returns to the office. Dan is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Nestra's Casey Muse and Shrift's Dan Muse get along. Really, really well. See, writing with a friend can be fun. Writing with a friend who is not only a great writer, just as joyously slashslutty as you, and also in that first flush of new fandom 'why aren't Dan and Casey boinking like rabbits!?' love -- that is just fantastic. 'Cause they really should be boinking.

The strains of Kool and the Gang echoed through the halls, leading them straight to Isaac's office. Casey glanced Dana, and the pleased expression on her face improved his already stellar mood. She looked good happy. Happy for Natalie and for the show. The beaming smile suited her much better than the slightly harried expression she always wore around Gordon.

Although Casey suspected that his own expression hadn't been much more flattering as he'd tried to make conversation with Leesa-pronounced-Leeza. Yeah, she was pretty. Stunning, as a matter of fact, and as different from Dana as anyone could be. Long, dark hair, olive complexion, and a complete disregard for sports.

Definitely not Dana. Maybe that had been the problem.

She'd ditched Casey at the bar while his attention was raptly focused on the end of the show, and neither one of them had pretended to be upset about it. He'd been much more interested in the sight of Danny on the screen, that half-gloating smile playing over his lips.

He never really got to see Dan on TV, since on his rare days off he made an attempt to not obsess over the show. And he usually wasn't successful, but he at least managed not to turn the TV on at eleven.

He looked at Danny all day, sure, but he didn't really see him all that often. Not like this.

And standing in the bar, trying to talk to Leesa while listening to Dan's voice drifting over his shoulder, he'd felt...weird, not being next to Dan. Bereft? Jealous? Fascinated? All of the above? And it only now struck him how weird, because really, he should have been focused on Dana. Gordon was a first-class asshole, and all Casey had ever wanted was to get Dana away from him. Except that wasn't what he was thinking about any more. He was thinking about Dan's mouth, twisted in a joyful smile.

Dana opened the door to Isaac's office, and the sound of the music increased by a factor of ten. Casey let out a delighted laugh -- he couldn't help it, not when confronted by the sight of Kim and Elliot leading a conga line around Isaac's desk. Isaac was nursing a scotch and pretending to look slightly condescending. Phone gripped tightly in hand, Natalie shouted something gleeful, simultaneously leaning back into Jeremy's embrace.

And Danny...Danny was leaning against the far wall, looking expectantly at the door.

He clearly had a bit of a buzz going on, because his tie was draped around his neck, and his loosened shirt gaped at the throat, revealing the flushed skin of his throat. And when he saw Casey walk in the door, he smiled. The sight made his stomach twist.

Maybe his problem with Leesa had been more complicated than he'd realized.

"Don't tell me you ditched Leesa with no 'z', Case," Danny said. But he was still smiling, flushed and happy, and obviously glad that Casey was there.

"Would you believe," Casey said, coming to stand in front of Danny, "that Leesa with no 'z' had the unmitigated gall to denigrate not only sports as a whole, but also to pooh-pooh the importance of sports broadcasting?"

Danny's head went back as he laughed. Casey realized suddenly that he was grinning like an idiot.

"She pooh-poohed?"

"She pooh-poohed."

Danny shoved himself away from the wall and slung his arm across Casey's shoulder, his warm fingers gripping Casey's neck. Danny steered him to Isaac's plundered stash of liquor. "Never would have worked out with her, anyway, Vocabulary Boy."

Casey stared at Danny while he poured them both a drink. Stared and blinked for a minute, because Casey had been expecting Dan to say something comforting and encouraging, something like dating being like riding a bicycle, and of course Casey hadn't forgotten how to do it. After all, a couple weeks ago, Dan had hounded him about it being time for him to date, like Casey had an expiration date stamped on his forehead in big purple numbers. But recently, he hadn't said anything of the kind. In fact, he'd dropped the subject entirely.

The place on his neck where Dan's hand had been felt cold.

"Why would it not have worked out?" Casey demanded.

"Her name is Leesa with no 'z' -- which, by the way, I still do not get -- and you were married to Lisa, also with no 'z'. That's a lot of baggage, my friend, and it all starts with a name."

"They aren't even spelled the same," Casey said.

Danny pressed the drink into his hand. He took a sip of his own, his eyes smiling over the rim of the glass. "Stop whining and go congratulate Natalie."

Casey rolled his eyes and went to give Natalie a one-armed hug. He congratulated Kim and Elliot and the rest of the production crew when the conga line twisted around him. Dana had joined the end of the line and was dancing with the loose grace of the intoxicated.

"Dance, Casey!" she insisted.

Casey looked over his shoulder to see Danny slouched against the wall again, leaning away from Bobbi Bernstein with a look on his face that suggested Danny was expecting an alien to spring full-grown out of Bobbi's forehead and bite him on the nose.

Casey knew Dana's hips would feel nice under his hands if he joined the conga line. Dana looked great and smelled like expensive perfume and vodka martinis. Dana was everything he was supposed to want. And Casey shocked himself with the fact that he'd much rather be talking with Danny than dancing with Dana.

His problem with Leesa had definitely been more complicated than he'd realized.

"Can't dance now," Casey said. "I think I have to go rescue Dan from the Bobbi-monster."

"Oh. Okay," Dana sing-songed, and followed the conga line in another revolution around Isaac's desk.

Casey leaned on the wall next to Danny, sliding until their shoulders pressed together. Bobbi was very earnestly saying something about "a very vulnerable time". On the surface, Casey thought she resembled Leesa, only with bigger hair.

And crazier eyes.

Danny turned his head, his eyes open wide. A muscle leapt along his jaw. "Help. Me."

Casey smiled at Bobbi and said, "How would you like me to help you today, my friend?"

"Tell Bobbi that I've never been to Spain."

"Bobbi, Dan's never been to Spain," Casey said obediently.

Bobbi looked disgusted. "I can't believe you would help him continue to take advantage of unsuspecting women like this. I've had enough of your lies!"

Casey watched Bobbi turn on her heel and huff herself out of Isaac's office. "I think that went well."

"That woman is a hell beast in high heels," Danny intoned.

"That's what you say about all pretty women who don't like you."

Danny rested his nearly empty drink against his chest. "You say that as if there is large number of pretty women who dislike me, Casey. You and I both know that's not true. Women like me. I'm a likable guy."

"Bobbi doesn't like you," he pointed out.

Danny gestured in the direction Bobbi had gone with his glass. "Bobbi needs a lithium the size of a pudding pop."

"I'll give you that one," Casey said.

"You'd better give me that one. I own that one."

"Sally doesn't like you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Correction. I don't like Sally."

"There's a difference?" Casey asked.

"All the difference in the world."

"You're not going to start in on that alien thing again, are you?" Casey said. "She's not an alien."

"She's clearly not human," retorted Danny, draining the rest of his drink. "Bobbi may be insane, but at least we're part of the same species."

Casey laughed, but even as Danny muttered something else about DNA and handmaidens of Satan, he realized something.

He was really, really tired of talking about Bobbi. And Sally. And Leesa-pronounced-Leeza.

He leaned into Danny some more, until they were propping each other up. "Did it feel good?"

Danny smiled, and didn't have to ask what Casey meant. "More than good."

Casey caught himself staring at Danny's mouth. He reached around Danny for the bottle of Scotch on the counter to distract himself. Which didn't work as well as he'd planned, because in the process, his entire right side pressed into the front of Dan. If the plan was flawed, Casey couldn't fault himself. Everyone else celebrating in Isaac's office stood too far off, as if they needed a Dan-and-Casey buffer zone.

So the two of them stood there, in their own little bubble, until Casey realized that he was still leaning into Dan. Apparently he'd forgotten to actually pick up the Scotch. Danny shoved at him.

"Looks like you had a few too many shrimp cocktails with dinner."

"You know I don't drink those things. Dana drinks those," Casey replied, oddly relieved and oddly bereft.

"She went on the 'familiar food' rant, did she?" Danny asked.

"Indeed she did."

Danny leaned forward and sniffed. "And you had Bud."

"Indeed I did." Casey wondered what it said about him that he found Danny sniffing him to be somewhat arousing.

Danny belatedly pulled back. "You did indeed."

The conga line had deteriorated, the participants gleefully exhausted.

Dan caught his look and chuckled. "As long as someone doesn't put on 'My Boogie Shoes', we should be okay."

"Careful who you say that to. If Dana hears, we'll never get her out of here before morning." Casey wondered why he was planning ways to get Dana out of the office. Habit, maybe.

Danny gave him a look, fully loaded in the way that only Danny had, because no one else knew him so well. "I take it the double date went less than well?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Gordon's not here to irritate you with his presence," Danny said.

Casey just shrugged, not knowing how to start with the disaster that was his evening until he came back here. And Danny just nodded like that was enough of an explanation.

"Gordon doesn't really have to be here to irritate me." Danny nodded at that too -- they'd had this conversation before, and Dan, unlike the rest of the office, didn't insist that Casey's dislike of Gordon sprang from his secret passion for Dana.

Dan knew that Gordon was a jerk. Or rather, Dan knew that Casey thought Gordon was a jerk. And Dan trusted his judgement.

"Dan, am I a bad date?" Casey asked.

"Dunno, Case. You've never asked me out."

Casey nudged Danny with his elbow. Danny elbowed back. "Come on. Seriously."

"Do I think you're a bad date?" Danny repeated. "On the night of a trade deadline with someone who doesn't like sports, it's possible, yes."

"You like sports," Casey said without thinking

"And a damn good thing. I'm a sports anchor, you know. I even have a television show."

Casey obligingly poked him in the ribs. Warm, he thought. Dan was radiating heat, like a fire on a miserable, slushy day. And Casey, as he so often did, basked in the unconscious warmth that Dan gave off. Lisa hadn't been warm. Hell, Leesa hadn't been warm.

Casey liked warm. He was liking it more every day. And he wondered exactly when he had started liking it best.

"You know, I think I saw your show," Casey said, turning to pour himself another drink. He slopped some more liquid into Danny's glass without asking.

"Did I look good?" Danny asked. He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Casey said. "You looked good."

"No one thought that trade would go through." Danny shook his head absently.

"Jeremy thought the trade would go through."

"Jeremy thinks that high-pressure weather systems are worthy topics of conversation."

"What's wrong with weather?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. I'm a big fan of weather. But I like it to stay outside and not intrude on my conversations."

"Speaking of conversations," Casey said, "I think talking to you on the phone was the highlight of my evening." The Scotch on top of the beer he'd drank at dinner was starting to make Casey feel a little happier and more loose-tongued than normal, although the fact that he wasn't used to holding in any thoughts around Danny wasn't helping things, either.

"Really?" Danny said. He cocked his head and stared at Casey with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Really. If I had made a highlights tape of the evening, you would have been the star."

Danny's mouth worked into a half-smile, and he was looking at Casey kind of like the way Lisa had looked at him the first time Casey had told her she was beautiful.

The look...Danny's look...sank into him, warming him even more than the alcohol and earlier touches had. A knowing and kind look, with a hint of heat behind it.

Casey reached up and smoothed his fingers across Dan's lips, and the half-smile turned into a full grin, and Casey started to wonder exactly when he'd become obsessed with Dan's mouth.

Not the way Dan's mouth looked now, but Dan's mouth when he wasn't being professional, when he was upset, and his lips just...pursed. Dan's mouth when he was upset with Casey for doing something stupid, when Dan had to step in and defend him or tell him exactly how stupid he was being.

And Dan tended to get upset with Casey a lot, a lot more than he got upset with other people. When Dan got upset, he leveled that look at him, that disappointed look where he did that thing with his mouth, and Casey could never decide whether to apologize, or do something else. Like tease him out of it.

Because ignoring Danny was pretty much out of the question.

And now that Casey thought about it, he'd had to make a conscious effort not to deliberately provoke Dan just to make him look that way. Because that would be...stupid. Guys didn't go around doing dumb things so that their best friends would purse their lips. But right now, with both of them buzzed and happy, all those carefully reasoned arguments seemed stupid, too.

They seemed more than stupid, because Dan was standing there, his tie undone, shirt half unbuttoned and smiling at Casey, smiling his smug, little I-did-good-and-I-know-it smile. His I-did-good-and-you-touched-me smile.

And for some reason, Casey just knew Dan was asking for it. Had been asking for it.

He spared a thought to marvel over all the time wasted chasing after Dana, and all the time Dan had wasted chasing after various unattainable women. But Dan, happy buzzed Dan, looked very, very attainable. And with a motion of his head, he gestured Casey into their office. The party was breaking up, and no one noticed them slip away.

Of course no one noticed them slip away. Where there was Dan, there was Casey, and where Casey, Dan They fit together in a way no one ever questioned, not even Casey.

So Casey followed Dan into the office. Their office. An office that was never quite the same without both of them in it. Trailed behind him, watching Dan walk, suddenly very aware of the way Dan walked. Purposeful. Confident. Sexy.

The room was dim, lit only by the lights of the city through the window. Casey walked two steps into the room, leaving Dan at the door, and he suddenly felt unsure. What the hell was he doing? What the hell were *they* doing? Then Danny stepped up behind him, and the sensation his breath on Casey's back removed all doubts. Of course it was right. How could it not be right?

It was Danny.

Being with Danny was always right, always easy.

He felt Danny breathe again, a warm puff of air that set his skin tingling, and then Danny laughed.

"You watched the show."

"I watched the show."

"It was a good show."

"A damn good show."

"One might go so far as to say 'outstanding'."

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that?"

But Danny turned it serious. "You should have been here. It would have been better with you here."

And there was no way he could hear a statement like that and not turn to face Dan, so he turned. The exposed patch of skin at Dan's throat drew his eyes. Dan had been dancing before Casey arrived, and his throat still glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Before he could overthink it, Casey leaned down and dipped his tongue into the hollow of Dan's throat.

Danny froze when Casey's tongue touched his skin. And then he made this sound in the back of his throat, too low to be a whimper, more like a groan. Danny's head went back, arched his neck. And Casey gave himself over to the want he hadn't been acknowledging he had.

Almost without thinking, his hands crept around Danny and flattened themselves out against his back, feeling the smooth planes of muscles playing beneath his outspread fingers. Under his tongue, Danny tasted salty and bitter, and Casey inhaled sharply, filling his nose with an underlying scent that meant Dan.

Danny's hands threaded into his hair and tugged his head up, and they simply looked at each other for a moment, speaking without speech like they did so often.

This is it. Are you ready?

Then their lips touched.

Casey tried to leave his eyes open, but his vision turned black when his lips touched Danny's. He didn't know what he expected, but Danny's mouth was soft and wet. Wet and warm. Danny tasted like Scotch, a little like a celebratory bag of Chee-tos from the vending machine. And then Danny's tongue swiped across Casey's bottom lip. Casey opened his mouth without wanting to think.

Danny's tongue slid into his mouth, and Casey just pushed closer, tilted his head. He wanted Danny to want this as much as he did, and he sucked on Danny's tongue. Danny moaned into his mouth.

Casey's hands flexed on Danny's back, enjoying the feel of the warm, resilient muscle. So different from a woman...no need to be gentle or careful. The thought burned through him, and Danny chose that moment to nip his lower lip. A harsh groan escaped Casey, and his hands slid down to Danny's waist and pulled the other man's body roughly toward him.

Danny gasped and shoved his tongue back into Casey's mouth. His hips rocked insistently against Casey, and suddenly the contact wasn't enough. He pulled back and shoved Danny gently toward the sofa.

Danny sat down on the couch like his knees were hot licorice, bounced on the cushion. He looked up at Casey with wide eyes, a little disbelieving, a lot glazed. Casey followed Dan onto the sofa, followed until Danny's warm thighs were underneath him, until he could reach Danny's mouth again.

It was impossibly warmer and wetter, the whole experience greatly enhanced by the feeling of Danny underneath him, in constant motion, as Danny so often was.

Danny wrenched his mouth away from Casey and whispered, "Your neck...God, I love your neck..."

Casey felt the flush start at his cheekbones and spread down, down his neck. Danny breathed once against the side of Casey's neck and then just dove in, taking skin between his teeth. It stung, felt better than anything Casey had felt in a long time.

Danny used teeth and lips and tongue, and Casey squirmed on Danny's lap, making short, breathy noises. Danny took the hint like he always did, and the light sting turned into an almost-hurt, a deep, wet suck.

Dan's mouth on his neck was sinful, so different from the delicate butterfly kisses that women bestowed. Dan wasn't afraid to hurt him.

Another suck, and Casey had to touch skin. There were too many buttons on Dan's shirt, but they eventually came undone. Casey pulled the shirt open and bent down to tongue a nipple. Danny arched under him, and Casey's inhibitions were disappearing rapidly. Sliding off of Dan's lap, he settled on his knees in front of the couch and reached for Danny's belt.

***

Dan knew they shouldn't be doing...whatever it was they were doing here. In the office. In the office with glass doors. Dan was usually the one who clued Casey in to the inner workings of female mind, the one who thought about other people's feelings. Like Dana. Dana who would freak if she saw this. Dana who Dan liked and respected, Dana who was also his boss.

They should definitely not be doing this here.

But Casey had his belt undone, pants unzipped. And Dan could feel Casey's hot breath through his boxer shorts. Casey's broad hand slipped inside, and Dan...

Just. Couldn't. Stop.

He surged upward into Casey's hand -- Jesus, Casey's hand -- and Casey's grip was perfect. Dan fuzzily wondered how he'd ended up in this wonderful perfect spot, with Casey's fingers curling around him, and Casey's hands pulling down his boxers.

"Casey..." Was that his voice? So husky and dark, pleading for more.

Casey didn't answer. Didn't have to answer. Dan knew the look in his eyes, that scary gleam Casey got when he was about to do something out of character. And Casey lowered his head, his mouth wet and open wide.

Dan couldn't stop looking at him, knew he was shuddering, twitching, needing. And Casey's mouth just got closer. Closer.

Dan tried to keep his hips still, but he just couldn't. And Casey's lower lip skated over the head of Dan's cock. Once. Twice.

His tongue darted out to curl around the tip, and as Danny moaned gutturally, Casey engulfed the top half of his cock. His motions were unpracticed, but his enthusiasm was unmistakable. And the unreality of the situation added to the sensations. Casey. White-bread corn-fed missionary-position Casey on his knees in front of him, cheeks hollowing as he did his best to drive Dan insane.

"Oh, yeah..." He couldn't stop the words pouring out of his mouth, any more than he could stop from raising a hand and tracing the outline of Casey's lips sealed around his cock.

Casey tried to smile, and Dan could feel it like a spike of that-much-more-horny to his lizard brain.

Casey was smiling.

Dan honest-to-God whimpered when Casey started using his tongue, tentative swipes. One long lick up to the tip. Casey's hand closed around Dan's cock again and just pumped, pulling and sucking.

Dan couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore, buried his fingers in Casey's hair to keep him close. Close and making that wet, slurping sound that was driving Dan mad.

And it was the slurps that were getting Dan into trouble, accompanied by those swipes of Casey's tongue, rough and warm. The warmth was gradually spreading through his body, and it seemed obscene that Casey was still fully dressed, shirt cuff occasionally brushing against Dan's bare skin as Casey's hand moved up and down in that maddening rhythm.

As much as Dan liked the deep blue shirt Casey wore, and as much as he liked the cocky way Casey wore it like he knew exactly how good he looked...

"I want to see you," Dan blurted, before considering that Casey might need to stop devouring his cock in order to get his clothes off.

Casey didn't stop sucking, didn't stop turning the tips of Danny's fingers numb. He looked up, cheeks hollowed, and right then Casey was naked to Dan.

Casey pulled back, mouth parting from Dan's cock with this obscenely arousing pop. "Later," Casey promised, and then dove back down between Dan's thighs.

And boy, that was it. That was the beginning of the end, because Casey was clearly dedicated to making Dan come, despite his inexperience. Dan found his determination endearing, but then Casey's free hand drifted down to the base of Dan's cock, gently massaging his balls, and endearing took a backseat to astonishingly good. He wondered if he ought to warn Casey, but his mouth had apparently stopped forming words, because the only sound that emerged was a slightly embarrassing whimper.

Casey's eyebrows drew together as he sucked harder, took a little more of Dan's cock into his mouth. Dan was panting, hands fisted in Casey's hair. Styling gel melting onto Dan's fingers from his sweaty palms.

Casey's hand moved from Dan's balls. Back. Back to that smooth strip of skin. Dan could see Casey concentrating, could see that Casey timed a hard suck with the press of his knuckle against Dan's perineum.

He could see it, but that didn't stop Dan from lurching up, and exploding.

Countless moments later, Dan sank back into awareness. Casey's eyes gleamed in the dim light, and although Dan couldn't clearly see his face, he was pretty sure that Casey looked smug.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" he gasped.

Casey leaned closer and kissed him, and sure enough, he was insufferably smug. "Just lucky?"

"I'll show you lucky," Dan muttered. It was past time to get those damn clothes off of Casey. He reached out, fisted his hands in Casey's shirt, and started tugging.

"Not here," Casey breathed.

Dan made a protesting noise in his throat, body tingling everywhere. Casey's hands were hot on his thighs, body hot through his clothes where Casey was pressed against him.

"Want you in me," Dan said.

Casey jerked and shuddered, smugness dissolving into need. "My place is closer," Casey said roughly.

"My bed is bigger," Dan replied. "Trust me, we're gonna need the room. And the supplies."

Casey moaned and leaned in for a kiss, then pulled away breathlessly. "All right. Just...now."

Yeah, now. Definitely now. Dan reached for his shirt. "Find the rest of my clothes before someone shows up and wonders what we're doing."

The thought of being caught sent Casey into action, and Dan felt a little smug himself when he saw how stiffly Casey moved. "Maybe I should drive, hmm?"

"Drive?" Casey blinked. He was holding Dan's boxers.

"Drive," Dan said. "You know, that thing where you put the key in the ignition--"

Casey flung Dan's boxers at his head. Dan pulled them on and looked behind the couch for his pants. He murmured his appreciation when Casey's warmth settled behind him.

"Thought you said now," Dan said.

"Maybe not right now..." Casey's voice caught as he pressed his erection against Dan's ass.

Through sheer force of a rapidly fading will, Dan managed to turn around. "Casey. If we don't get out of here soon, you're going to be fucking me on that couch, and neither of us will care if we get caught. Until we get caught. And we will get caught. So quit with the seduction. I'm seduced already. Just Find. My. Damn. Pants."

"Right. Pants." A flash of teeth as Casey smiled. "You look pretty hot like that, though."

"I look hot like this?"

"You look hot like this," Casey reaffirmed.

"I do?"

"You do, indeed."

And that just made Dan feel...good. Very good. Fantastic, in fact. He saw his pants out of the corner of his eye, in the corner of the office, and Dan leapt on them. Pulled them up. Zipped very carefully. Found his shoes by tripping over them.

"Jacket!"

"Jacket," Casey said, holding it out.

Dan leaned in to give Casey a congratulatory kiss. He broke it off when his body screamed at him to get naked again. Pronto. Shrugged into the jacket and held his hand out for the keys. As was so often the case, Casey knew exactly what he needed.

Keys in hand, Casey in tow, he headed out the door, wondering exactly how many minutes they could shave off the drive to his apartment.

***

Casey watched Dan walk in front of him out of the elevator, watched Dan walk the way he'd always walked to his front door.

But it wasn't the same.

Wasn't the same, because all those other times, he hadn't been so hard that he had to walk like a duck so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Danny looked over his shoulder as he unlocked his door. His eyes were dark. Mouth swollen. His lips quirked.

Casey swayed forward, almost falling inside Danny's apartment when the door swung open. He felt drunk, even though the buzz had pretty much worn off. Drunk on exhilaration and terror. He'd actually gone down on Danny. Given him a blow job. Made him come, and swallowed it.

And now he was going to fuck Danny.

He slammed the door shut and shoved Danny up against it, clawing at the pants that Danny had so desperately searched for. After a startled moment, Dan responded with an equal frenzy, dropping biting kisses on Casey's mouth and throat while tugging his shirt from his pants.

Finally. Casey finally felt Danny's hands on his skin, hot hands sliding up under his shirt, tickling the skin at his waist. Danny's mouth latched back on that spot on Casey's mouth, a spot that felt tender. Tender enough that Casey grunted when Danny gave the patch of skin a hard suck. A lick with the flat of his tongue. Then Dan's mouth moved down again, burrowing into the collar of Casey's shirt that had somehow come undone.

And Danny was pushing against him, pushing hard until Casey stumbled back. He realized what Dan wanted and allowed himself to be led down the hallway.

Dan guided him down onto the bed, tugging at the rest of his clothes. Casey's shirt came off, and Dan somehow managed to run his hands over every available inch of skin while also unbuckling Casey's belt. His knuckles brushed against Casey's erection, and a raw, needy sound escaped Casey's mouth.

"Danny..."

Dan responded by leaning in and brushing a kiss on his mouth. "I know," he whispered. He pulled Casey's belt free, unfastened his pants, and urged Casey to lift his hips.

Casey lay there in his boxers, shivering a little, expecting Dan to pull his boxers off, or maybe undress himself.

Instead, Dan bent his head and mouthed the shape of Casey's cock through the cotton.

Casey's hips bucked up, and he made a sound that he hadn't made ever. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he'd closed them, to see Dan just staring at his cock straining at the fabric of his boxers. He looked hungry, lips parted.

For one shattering second, Casey couldn't decide which part of Danny he wanted to shove himself into, which part would feel better.

"Danny," he said again.

And then Dan was up on his knees, tearing at his jacket. Tie. Buttons.

He fumbled with his pants, cursing, and it might have been funny if both of them hadn't been so desperate. As it was, Casey restrained himself from helping, certain that he'd only slow things down. He did pull off his boxers, though, wincing slightly at the drag of fabric over his erection.

Then Dan was naked, finally, and they were naked together, Dan settling on top of Casey and gritting his teeth as their cocks bumped together. Dan swept his tongue over Casey's neck and then pulled back, a mischievous expression on his face.

"What?" Casey gasped, unable to stop himself from pushing up into the solid warmth on top of him.

"You, my friend, have a hickey."

"A hickey?" Not that he was surprised, but he liked seeing Dan's mouth forming the word 'hickey.' Although not nearly as much as he'd liked Danny's mouth making the hickey.

"A big hickey. Makeup's gonna have a field day with that."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" Dan looked serious, like he thought Casey was going to be angry. Casey took advantage of his inattention and flipped them over, pinning Dan's arms by his sides.

"Will you shut up and let me fuck you?"

Casey watched with fascination as Dan's eyes rolled back in his head. Danny writhed up once, his cock slipping into place next to Casey's.

"'Kay," Dan said. "Drawer."

Casey's arm shot out, and the night table drawer clattered to the ground. He stretched so he wouldn't have to stop touching Danny, fingers connecting with a strip of plastic. More plastic, a smooth lump this time.

Casey pulled his arm back up, both objects in hand. He tossed the condom onto Danny's chest and pried open the lube.

Danny bit his lower lip as he spread his legs open, and the gesture of trust made Casey's heart skip. He leaned down and brushed another kiss across Dan's lips as his fingers began teasing into Dan.

Danny didn't let his mouth go. He pushed up with his shoulders and elbows, chasing Casey's lips. Casey jabbed his tongue into Danny's mouth, and Dan opened his legs wider. Moved against Casey's fingers, onto them, until Casey felt Dan from the inside.

Danny just made a turned-on sound into Casey's mouth and pushed some more.

Casey resolved to ask Dan why it -- this thing, this huge thing -- seemed so easy, so familiar to him.

Resolved to ask later.

Because currently, Dan was fucking himself on Casey's fingers, and the chances of Casey forming any sort of question were pretty slim. So he filed the question away for later, and, acting on instinct, curled his fingers up on Danny's next downthrust.

The turned-on sound got much, much louder, and Dan pulled away from Casey's mouth. "Now," he hissed.

"Now?"

"Now, goddamnit." He seemed to know what he was talking about, so Casey gently pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom.

"Now, now, now," Danny chanted. Legs spread wide. Fingers twisted in the blue sheets.

Casey didn't realize his hands were shaking until he tried to roll the condom onto himself. He decided to stop thinking and just keep looking at Dan, his hands doing the work that had become instinctive.

"Now?"

"Now," Casey said. "This way?"

Danny smiled. "This way. Want to see you."

Shit. His condom-covered cock twitched, and he looked down at Dan, at the closed eyes and the open mouth.

"You've gotta stop doing that."

He didn't open his eyes. "What?"

"Talking like that."

A smile twisted Danny's mouth. "You want me to stop talking, Casey? You don't like hearing that I want you to fuck me?"

It was Casey's turn to close his eyes and mentally replay the sixth game of the '72 World Series, Oakland vs. Cincinnati, because he was damned if he was going to come before getting inside of Dan.

Dan's breathy voice drifted up to him. "C'mon, Case. It's time."

Casey took a deep breath and slid inside.

Slipped just inside and stopped. Because Dan was so. Fucking. Tight.

Could barely hear Danny's breath catch over the pounding in his ears. Catch. Then gasp in again. And again. And then Casey couldn't help but slide deeper. Deeper.

Breathe, slide. Breathe, slide.

And then Casey somehow was all the way in, the soft backs of Danny's knees resting on his arms, snugged in tight against Danny's ass.

He was inside Danny.

Danny was looking up at him with an expression of astonished wonder Casey knew his own eyes reflected. He had to move, to slide back out and then back in again, and Dan's breath evened out as they developed a rhythm. Slide out, push back in a little harder.

On the next stroke, Dan squeezed around him, and Casey slammed back in, harder than he meant to. But it was good, because Dan was talking again, whispered half-incoherent words like "fuck" and "yes" and "need."

Casey slammed in again, practically bending Danny double, not that he seemed to care. "Oh, god," Casey gasped.

"Oh, yeah," Dan said. His head dropped back into the pillow when he pushed himself up onto Casey. "Oh, yeah. Harder, Case."

Casey couldn't refuse, didn't want to refuse. He pushed himself into Danny's body, pushed himself in hard. Danny's eyelids lowered. His palms slid up Casey's arms. Danny's mouth dropped open. Casey surged forward to take advantage.

He shoved his tongue into Dan's mouth and licked everything he could find. Brought Dan's tongue into his own mouth, sucked on it, bit down, all the while thrusting into him as Danny bucked his hips. Casey felt Dan's hand slip between their bodies and looked down to see Dan's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself in time with Casey's thrusts.

One more deep thrust and a twist of the hips, and Dan was shaking underneath him, gasping his name as Casey felt warm wetness spreading across their stomachs.

The clenching around his cock and Danny's wide-eyed looked of utter satiation made Casey drive in harder. Once. Twice. Then he felt Dan's fingers touching his cock where he pushed into Dan's body, fingers slippery with his own come.

Casey jerked forward and came, shuddering, eyes zeroing in on Danny. Dan's sweaty skin. Dan's wide eyes. Dan's soft, wet mouth.

Danny's expression just changed when Casey started to come. Casey thought that maybe Danny could feel it, and that made Casey come all that much harder, so hard he knew his muscles would turn to Jell-O as soon as the adrenaline wore off.

His muscles, however, were still twitching and blissed out from having sex with someone he liked a whole hell of a lot.

Casey buried his face in Dan's sweaty neck, and he let himself lean for a minute without worrying about crushing Danny under his weight. "I can't believe we just did that," Casey blurted when he could breathe again.

Danny wriggled slightly underneath him. "You can't believe it -- I'm the one who's going to be sitting funny tomorrow like I've got hemorrhoids and need a plastic donut."

Casey started to laugh, felt Danny's chest vibrate from chuckle and then a groan when he stretched out his legs.

"Are you okay?" He tried to keep the question light, but to his own ears, his voice sounded tentative.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Just a little sore. But I'm good." He turned his head to brush Casey's lips with his own, and Casey sighed into the kiss.

"Not that you're not getting heavy."

Casey rolled his eyes and shifted to the side, draped an arm across Dan's sweaty chest.

"So."

"So?"

"So you seemed to be pretty familiar with that."

"That?"

"That thing we just did."

"Oh, that." Dan looked away like he always did when he didn't want to talk about something.

"Danny?"

Danny turned back like he knew Casey needed to see his face. "It's been a while. Let's just say drugs weren't the only thing I experimented with in my dissolute youth."

"Ooh, dissolute," Casey said, relieved in some inexplicable way. "You're such a silver-tongued devil."

Danny smacked his shoulder, then rubbed it when Casey protested. "Hey, I'm not the one who blew me in our office, man. I think you need to do some sharing of your sordid past, too."

Casey blushed. "I can't believe I did that, either."

"I'm glad you did. Obviously."

"I'm glad I did too," Casey replied.

Dan slipped an arm under his neck and tangled his fingers in Casey's hair. "No more blind double dates with Dana and Gordon and a sports-hating woman whose name reminds you of your ex-wife, okay?"

Casey laughed. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"You know what I mean."

Casey looked at Dan, who managed to look both surprised and like he'd known they were headed to this point all along.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I know."


End file.
